mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Beasts
- Beast ▾= - 1 = - 2 = - PI = }} - Cheer ▾= - 1 = - 2 = - 3 = - 4 = - 5 = }} - Fluthlu= - Garnghut= - Oglog= - Morthol= }} |first = 196 |live = Imaginary universe |like = Torsos |hate = Candy }} Beasts are creatures that appear in the imaginary universe. They typically appear as large, fleshy creatures with small eyes, ears, and arms and razor sharp teeth. Beasts appear at first by a character being on the Imagination-Side of an unpowered window. When the window is turned off, the area darkens and the beast shows up, hungry and ready to chew your face off. Beasts are sometimes rather slow to attack and may wait around a bit while you're goofing off with other commands before devouring your precious nutrients. If a beast eats you while you are in the Imaginary World, you lose an Imaginary Life and return to the normal side. If a beast eats you while you're on the normal plane, you are dead and sent to the Afterlife to meet Death, who may offer you some tea. Beasts are horrifically weak against candy, as their bodies are unable to sustain the sugar, and it tears holes through them or blows their entire bodies clean off if the weapon is powerful enough. Beasts drop valuable horns when killed. Later on in the game, Beasts may show up at any point, typically in the Cathedral of Syndetic Ascension, where they're just as eager to chew your face off. Beasts also sometimes drop Cured Fiend Muttons, which may restore health. Beast Ace Dick confronts the beast early in the adventure. He tries to do a truffle shuffle to appease the beast but he is quickly slain. So he changes his mind and fires his tommy gun at the Beast instead. The beast is unfazed, but Ace is able to get away in the mean time. Cultural Rainbow The Cultural Rainbow is a mob of undead creatures created by Fluthlu out of the Ethnic Cheer Mural. The only named member of the mob is the Bespectacled Wench. All but one of them were killed when Problem Sleuth used Cease Fire. Problem Sleuth was unable to defeat the last one and was saved by the Zombie Hired Muscle. Battle Techniques *Combat Operandi -> Mob Rule: A group attack where the entire mob focuses their attacks on one target. *Combat Operandi -> Community Outreach: The Bespectacled Wench uses her Hagpalm to slap its opponent in the face. Fluthlu Fluthlu (derived from "Cthulhu", a powerful god from H.P. Lovecraft's short stories, depicted as a large biped with bat wings and a face resembling a squid or octopus) is a Final Boss before DMK's arrival, conjured in a freak accident involving the explosion of a Multi-Dimensional-Wreath. Caused by Pickle Inspector's dim-wittedness, this explosion triggered a blackout. This released Fluthlu from his black realm. Fluthlu scales the Cathedral of Syndetic Ascension and uses his Repugnant Languor Flagella to burst through one of the stained glass windows, and unsuccessfully attacks Problem Sleuth and his party. The party ignores him, as Fluthlu's sizable girth prevented him from fitting through the window. They gather the spoils of their previous battle and proceed to the next level. A battle between the monsters on the next level ensues, and Fluthlu bursts through a larger window and attacks the party again. Battle Techniques/Commands Fluthlu has a few (emphasis on "few") tricks under his sleeve flagella. * : An embarrassing barrage of Frisky Tendrils tickling through every nook and cranny they can find, inflicting shame upon Ace Dick. It is beyond embarrassing. * : Fearsome ogle of necrotizing fury. The attack is deflected by a shard of glass, and causes the mural filled with Ethnic Cheer behind Problem Sleuth to come alive and attack. His Fate Fluthlu detaches from the walls, carrying the Death Star window around on his back, like some sort of hermit crab. After Hysterical Dame is knocked out by Mobster Kingpin, Problem Sleuth's Clemency Owl meter is filled. He then unleashes "Parliament Uproar! Trusty Knives!" on Fluthlu, cutting the power cord on the window with a kitchen knife, slicing off Fluthlu's head. Problem Sleuth gains a Victorious Moment, ranks up as "Suitor to the Sodajerk's Confidante," and perfects his Gambit Schema. Garnghut Blistershod Garnghut Blistershod, Damned Sentry of the Potbellied Exiles is a monster on level 66,665 of the Cathedral of Syndetic Ascension. The Four Heroes are forced to fight him, and he stomps the Weasel Warrior to death. Eventually and the Weasel Warrior is revived, Ogolg M'Rubbit Ogolg M'Rubbit: Prince of the Candybean Warlocks is a giant monster on level 33,333 of the Cathedral of Syndetic Ascension. Although it doesn't state he was slain he is presumed dead. He was referenced in Homestuck, in Morthol Dryax Morthol Dryax, "Argus of the Undead," is a chunky beast with a skull on his head and a Boneguard Mount as a steed. The heroes on level 4 of the Cathedral of Syndetic Ascension. With his Doldrum Flagellum, Morthol Dryax turned the Hired Muscle undead when the Muscle went for some dropped Brutesteaks and spondulicks. Later, when Problem Sleuth used Brass Tacks, Morthol Dryax's Gnostic Taint turned them undead, too. Problem Sleuth almost uses Sepulchritude for the second time. When the "female" Ace Dick is killed by Mobster Kingpin, the Rapport Peacocks for the other two Ace Dicks began flapping frantically and allowed the Ace Dicks to use Double Truffle Shuffle Trouble, slaying Morthol Dryax. Battle Techniques * : Morthol's skull helmet releases a barrage of smaller skulls. Anything that comes into contact with these skulls is afflicted with an undead curse and banished from the material plane. ''Homestuck'' Fluthlu appears on a poster above Rose Lalonde's bed in Homestuck. He is also included in the Grimoire for Summoning the Zoologically Dubious as the FOUL PATRICIAN OF MISERY. Fluthu's silhouette can be seen in the "sky" from the dream bubbles and other locations in or around the Furthest Ring. A picture of a blue beast appears on Jane Crocker's shirt (Jane is a noted fan of Problem Sleuth, as evidenced by PS posters in her room and the candy monsters background on her desktop, her chumhandle being , and her skepticism reflecting the evidence-based lifestyle of a sleuth and being capped by a sleuth-hat.) and on a hand-drawn doodle on her fridge. It's notable that the Beast in Problem Sleuth only appeared on the other side of a window when it was turned off, parallel to the fact that Jane Crocker was introduced shortly after the Yellow Yard was crossed and the fourth wall was broken. Category:Problem Sleuth characters Category:Homestuck concepts